


Maddy-mine

by bookgirl18



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgirl18/pseuds/bookgirl18
Summary: Rhydian was having a bad day, and Jimi just made it worse. Luckily, Maddy was there to calm him down.





	

Rhydian was having a bad day, to say the least. He only got around three hours of sleep, hadn't had any meat in the past three days, it was Monday, and Maddy had spent the weekend with family out of town. Mr. Jefferies had almost put him in detention for backtalk, the three K's were hitting on him, and Jimi and Sam had been talking about the girls at school, in the locker room before, and after, P.E. He had been going on about how fit she was, how amazing her legs and arse were, and how hot she looked in some of her tighter-fitting clothing.

The only reason that he hadn't snapped and killed every male was the fact that Tom was there. He wouldn't like killing a pack mate, and Maddy would get upset. Maddy was his, and the pack knew that. He couldn't move. If he moved, he would end up hurting people, and killing Jimi and Sam. He stood still, focusing on not Changing, and trying to calm down. Tom muttered, quietly, "I know how you feel." They had been talking about Shannon as well.

But Tom couldn't know how Rhydian felt. How could he? Sure, Tom and Shannon were dating, but Maddy was his mate. He couldn't know how he needed her presence, having her scent in the building helped, and how much having her scent on him calmed him down. Even though he would never be completely peaceful, not until they had mated, instead of the courting they were currently doing.

Thankfully, school was almost over, there was only one more class left in the day, and he had gotten out of his previous class a few minutes early. All he really wanted to do was find Maddy, start running with her for a while, and then be able to sit next to her, for a few minutes, and just let her scent calm him down.

* * *

 

Maddy was very glad that her locker was right next to the dark room, it made everything so much easier. She left the dark room, and turned to her locker, listening to music and searching for one of her photos. They had fallen out of their envelope and they were all jumbled up. She was trying to reach into the very back of her locker, and they were caught up in the shoddy metalwork.

Rhydian was leaning against the lockers next to Maddy, listening to various conversations that the students were having, bored out of his mind, and eager to run with Maddy. " - go over to Katrina's house -" "- can't believe the homework -" "- Maddy's gotten really hot. I wonder if I could get her to sleep with me. She's obviously been doing Rhydian -" Rhydian forced himself to stop listening at that point, trying to control his anger, and it was working. He knew that Jimi was a self-absorbed idiot, and Jimi didn't think that Rhydian could hear him, so he was going into more detail than he had in the locker room. With that in mind, knowing that Maddy was right next to him, and knowing that he couldn't Change in school, he tried to calm down. It was working, until Jimi walked by, and in his most hair-brained idea yet, decided to smack Maddy's bum.

Maddy jerked upright at the slap to her bottom, just in time for her to see Rhydian punch Jimi in the jaw, before Maddy could. His eyes were yellow and his veins black. He hadn't transformed yet, but he was very close. Any more time in Jimi's presence would make his snap, and he would kill Jimi, and get himself locked up in jail. She threw herself at Rhydian, who was getting ready to hit Jimi again, stumbling back, and she managed to push him into the dark room, slamming the door behind her.

"Rhydian! Snap out of it!" Maddy was still pressed up against Rhydian, trying to stop him from moving, and to calm him down. All he could see was red, and all he could think about was killing Jimi, and every other male in vicinity. She pushed him onto the sofa, and sat down on his lap. He growled at her, a warning for her to move or she wouldn't like the the consequences, trying to make her get off of him, and continue punching Jimi.

"Rhydian Morris, calm down!" Maddy snapped, and then pressed herself against Rhydian, trying to focus his attention on her, and nothing else. Realizing that he had never been this angry before, and seeing that this was a time for drastic measures, she pushed him back slightly, and hurriedly stripped off her shirt, leaving herself topless, wearing only a plain black bra.

"Maddy..." His voice was shocked, strained, and confused. He shook his head, trying to think clearly. "What are you doing?" "I'm trying to keep you from getting expelled," she snapped, crossed her arms, and scowled at him. "By taking off your shirt?" He did not see how the two ideas connected. "You're not thinking about killing Jimi anymore, are you? Just focus on me." She unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed her hand up under the t-shirt he wore beneath it. She hugged him, the feeling of her in his arms calming him down. He pressed his nose into her hair, her scent calming him down, running his hands up and down her back.

"Do you remember the promise you made to my parents?" Holding Maddy in his arms calmed him immensely. "I promised that I would do my best to keep you safe and happy." "And do you think that getting yourself locked up in jail for murder is the way to accomplish that?"

"I'm not going to kill him, I was just planning to beat him, horribly. I will not have him disrespect you, not in my presence. You are mine, Madeline Morris. I just want to hold you, and remind myself that you're safe, and with me."

**What can I do better in my story? More dialogue, more description? Please tell me in a review.**


End file.
